You Owe Me
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: For the Pretend date contest. Bella is pressured into saying she is going to the prom with Edward Cullen. Can she prove Eric wrong, as well as win the heart of THE Edward Cullen? From the writer of 'You're On' and 'Forever & Always'.


**I do not own Twilight.**

**For the Pretend Date Contest**

1. Canon pairings. No exceptions.  
2. Must follow the lines of pretend dating. (Be creative!)  
3. Must have plot. (No slash, threesome, etc.)  
4. Must be a one-shot, but it can be extended after contest ends.  
5. Must have rules pasted on entry and summary marked with Pretend Date Contest or PDC.  
6. Contest ends June 22nd, 2009, 11:59 PM EST (Eastern Time). Two entries allowed.

**

**BPOV**

I wrapped my arms around me, basking in the freezing rain, waiting for that bastard to come. So much for being a convincing pretend date.

_Yesterday..._

"Cullen, when will you realize you have to actually show _up _to the tutorials?" I asked Edward, who waltzed in a few seconds ago.

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" He asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Nope. And if you want my services, you better start sowing up on time," I said, opening up the textbook in front of him.

"Is that a promise?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave me a mischievous smile.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up on my nose.

"Now, Physics, Physics," I said, skimming through the pages. "I'll quiz you."

"I'd rather not," Edward said, tugging on the sleeve of his football jersey.

"A Bowling ball with a negative initial velocity slows down as it rolls down the lane toward the pins. Is the bowling ball's acceleration positive or negative as it rolls towards the pins?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Uh, come again?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Since the ball's velocity is negative, the acceleration is positive."

Edward just looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Why am I wasting my time," I grumbled to myself.

"Because you have no life, so you spend it here at the library to help hopless asses like this fine specimen," I heard from behind me. Rosalie gave me her usual smile and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for calling me a hopeless ass, bitch," Edward retorted.

"Ugh. Ditch him, will ya?" Rose asked, turning to me.

"Can't the bastard already paid me," I answered.

"Hello? Still here?" He said, waving his arms around.

"Yeah we know," Rosalie said, annoyance laced in her voice. "Ditch the dupe."

"I'm all for it," Edward offered. "As long as I get my money back."

Rosalie reached in her bag and pulled out two crisp twenties and tossing them to him. "Keep the change. Maybe you'll finally get a decent haircut."

He tilted his chin towards her before standing up and leaving.

"Finally he leaves," Rosalie whispered.

"Thanks for getting him off my back. He's been late every single time," I said, gathering my books.

"Why do you bother? He still sucks in Physics _with _your help," Rosalie said.

"He pays me, and that's all that matters," I said, getting up. "Where are we going?"

"Starbucks. We need frappuccinos, pronto," Rosalie announced.

"Hi Bella!"

I winced as soon as I heard the familiar, over-friendly voice that belonged to none other than Eric Yorkie.

"Hey, Eric," I said, turning around to meet his eyes. Why do I always attract the creepers? Eric was slightly taller than me, with jet black hair slicked to the side, and a bad acne problem, along with braces and glasses.

"So, I was wondering, if you wanted to, well you know, go to the Prom with me?" He asked, wiping his braces with his sleeve.

"Um, well, you see, I already kinda have a date," I said, trying to convince him.

His eyes saddened, and I immediately felt guilt spread throughout me.

"With who?" He asked.

"Um....," I quickly thinking of another guy. "Edward Cullen."

Instead of the usual 'oh' and walking away, Eric slapped his thigh and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

Eric snorted and continued laughing. "**_You _**with Edward? That's freaking rich!"

"SHHH!" The old librarian chastised.

"I don't believe you!" Eric said after he stopped wheezing.

I widened my eyes. "Why?"

"He's so out of your league!" Eric said, erupting more laughter.

"And _you _are?" I challenged.

"Ouch, that hurt," Rosalie commented.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Eric continued. "Good luck finding an actual date that's in your league!"

"Like you'd do any better," I said.

"You going to the prom with Edward. Hah, that's rich. Wait until I tell everyone!" Eric said before walking out of the library.

"Bastard," I mumbled before taking off with Rosalie.

"Ugh, what have I gotten into?" I said once we were in Rose's BMW.

"Do you really expect he'll tell everyone?" She asked, putting the key into ignition.

"Yeah, he told everyone that Jess gave Mike a goodnight BJ," I said. "If I don't go with Edward I'll be going through reputation suicide."

"So ask him," Rosalie simply said.

"What? You heard him, he's totally out of my league!" I wailed as we pulled into the nearby Starbucks.

"Tell him that you'll do his homework or something."

"I'll just seem like a begging bitch," I said.

"Well, he already thinks your a bitch," She said, getting out of the car.

"I can't believe this!" I said.

"The worse thing Edward will do is say no."

"Okay, I think I can do this. I'll just ask him, right?" I looked to Rosalie for advice.

"Yup," Rosalie nodded. "Two mocha Frappuccinos and blueberry muffins please."

The cashier nodded before making our drinks.

"I'll call him right now," I said.

"No," Rosalie said, putting my phone down. "Tell him to come here. It's better to do it in person."

I nodded.

I quickly texted him.

_Meet me Starbucks. Quick lesson before big test. Plz._

I grabbed one icy drink from Rosalie and sat on one of the sofas.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_This better be good._

I took a deep breath and waited for Rosalie to join me with my muffin she picked out.

"Thanks," I said when she handed me a muffin. I took a big bite and chewed slowly.

I heard the door creak open and I saw Edward looking around. He spotted me and sat down.

"This better be quick because I was in the middle of--"

"Nobody wants to hear your sex escapades," Rosalie cut him off.

"Yeah, so, um," I started. Rosalie quickly left, signaling that she'd be in the car.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I kinda told someone that... youweremydateforprom," I blurted out the end.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I told someone that... you were my date for...prom," I said slowly.

"What?!" He exploded.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"Who was the person you told?" He asked.

"Eric Yorkie," I said in a meek voice.

"Eric-big-fucking-mouth Yorkie?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said. "Can you help me out and be my date?"

"Hell no," He said harshly. "I'm outta here."

"No, please!" I said, grabbing his arm. I gulped. "I'll do your Physics homework for the rest of the month."

"No," He said.

"Physics and Pre-Calculus?" I offered.

"Hmm," Edward said. "Physics, Pre-Cal, and World. Take it or leave it."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Get off of me," He said pulling me away. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Thank you!" I said.

"You owe me," He said with a smirk before leaving

**

_A few hours before prom...._

"I can't believe you scored _Edward _Freaking _Cullen_!! Do you know how much your reputation would go up?" Alice said excitedly, flopping onto my bed. "Do you have a dress?"

"Well, um, yeah. I wasn't planning to use--"

"Oh yes you are! Where is it?" She asked, rummaging through my closet. I ran to my mom's room and pulled out the hanger before running back to Alice.

"Here," I said, laying it carefully on my bed.

"It's so pretty!" She gushed while pulling it out of the hanger. It was a dark royal blue gown that my mother picked out for me. It had a keyhole front, decorative sparkles around the keyhole, and mounds of ruffles and sparkles.

"Shoes?" She asked. I pulled out from my bed a pair of three inch silver heels, once again thanks to my mom.

"Earrings?" She asked. I shook my head and she gasped.

She grabbed her huge bag and pulled out a tiny box filled with necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

"Hmm, these would be the best," She said, pulling out a pair of sapphire tear-drop earrings and a matching sapphire tennis bracelet.

"And your hair..." She said, digging through her bag. She pulled out a curler, round brush, and a sapphire barrette.

"Put on your dress and get in that chair," She ordered, pointing at my vanity. I grabbed my dress and walked to the bathroom.

"And lose those glasses!" Alice called while I shut the door closed. After a few wretched minutes of trying to zip up my dress, I came back, glasses free. Alice was dancing in my room, her itouch plugged in my stereo.

"Good. Chair, please," She said, gesturing to the chair. I sat down.

"Now, I'm just gonna curl your hair and gently put it into a barrette," She informed me.

"Don't I have any say in this?" I asked when she brushed through my hair.

"Nope. You're my business until Edward Cullen is at that front door," Alice retorted. I sighed and covered my ears to prevent Alice from burning them.

"Hold still and cover your eyes," She ordered before spraying my head in hairspray.

"Close your eyes," She said before applying light silver eyeshadow along my crease, blending it with a soft blue. She applied mascara, blush and lipgloss before stepping back to admire her work.

"Very good. Put on those earrings and bracelet and you should be all done."

I did what she said and wobbled to my mirror to examine her creation.

I looked...different. My face looked natural and fresh, and my royal blue gown stood out against my pale skin.

"Good, huh?" Alice asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Let's go downstairs," I said, taking off my heels. I padded down the steps and plopped into the recliner.

"When is he picking you up?" She asked.

"At seven," I said, glancing at the clock. Five more minutes.

"I'll be getting ready at my house," Alice said. "See you two there!"

She blew me a kiss before locking the door on her way out.

I decided to kill a few minutes by watching some T.V. I flickered through the channels, finally settling on House. Drooling over Hugh Laurie sure took up a lot of time, since it was 7:30 when I glanced at the clock.

That bastard was half an hour late.

I silently pondered if I could pass the pizza guy for him, but decided against it. I put on my shoes and decided to wait outside. After turning off the T.V., I wobbled outside and looked around for any sign of him.

Nothing.

I looked at my phone, and it was already 7:45. Surely by now prom was in full swing, and right now I'm officially late.

I heard a rumbling of a car, and I turned my head hopefully. No luck. It was just Mrs. Parker from down the block. I heard the familiar sound of thunder crackling and before I knew it, it started to rain. Hard.

I wrapped my arms around me, basking in the freezing rain, waiting for that bastard to come. So much for being a convincing pretend date.

"Hey, you."

I whipped my head around, finding Edward look rather disheveled. His hair was messier than normal, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Rolled out of bed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Took a nap," He said, pinning a white corsage on me.

"Thanks," I said meekly before following him into his car.

We didn't say a word on the way there. I could hear the music blasting from the gym, and I knew I missed out.

"Ready?" He asked, linking his arm in mine.

"Yeah," I said softly. We entered in dead silence, causing a few gasps when we stepped inside.

"Pay up," I heard Mike Newton's voice say to Eric. I heard Alice and Rose squeal while some girls gasped and turned away.

"What a way to make a grand entrance," Edward mumbled when the deejay resumed the music.

I gave a weak smile as I led him to the dancefloor. He seemed to be enjoying himself, pressing himself against me as we danced.

"Alrighttt. This is the last song for all of y'all," The deejay said through the mic. "But first, our prom king and queen will be crowned.

We all gathered around the stage as our Principal took the mic.

"Everyone having fun?" She asked.

We all cheered.

"Well, let's get on with it," She said enthusiastically. She pulled out a card from the envelope.

"The Prom king is...Edward Cullen!" She announced. Rounds of whoops and screams went about as Edward left my side to take the crown.

"And the Prom queen is...Tanya Denali!" She said, clapping and setting a crown on both of their heads. My heart sank when we cleared the dance floor for the prom king and queen dance.

"We're taking it a bit slow now," The deejay said. Tanya reached out to Edward, but he pulled back. Instead, his eyes lingered towards me. He stuck his hand out for me, and I took it. Another round of gasps, and we were dancing slowly, looking into eachother's eyes.

"So, the pretend date thing..." Edward started.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe...it can be _real_ dating?" He asked. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Sure. You're not that bad when you clean up, jackass," I joked.

"You too, bitch," He said, effortlessly twirling me. "You look beautiful."

I giggled and murmured 'thanks' as we finished our dance and headed home.

"So..." He said when we were at my doorstep.

"Hm?"

"Any chance I'll be getting a goodnight BJ?" He said, a playful smile on his lips.

"Not a chance," I said. I leaned in and place my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we rocked from side to side, holding the moment.

"But a good night kiss is well within reason," I said when we broke apart.

"G'night, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

**

**So there's my entry^^^**

**Love it, hate it, whatever! Just review it :)  
**


End file.
